<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>מכנה משותף by fandroid1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026162">מכנה משותף</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandroid1/pseuds/fandroid1'>fandroid1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, M/M, ג'ון "שלוש יבשות" ווטסון, ג'ון הוא בן זוג טוב, החברים של ג'ון מהצבא, שרלוק חסר ביטחון, שרלוק מקנא, שרלוק רכושני</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>עברית</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandroid1/pseuds/fandroid1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>שרלוק פוגש את החברים של ג'ון מהצבא</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>מכנה משותף</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>שרלוק לא אוהב את החברים של ג׳ון מהצבא. הקולניות והוולגריות מעוררות בו שאט נפש; והוא סולד מהנטיה שלהם לפתוח בתחרויות הורדת ידיים ספונטניות, לנגח ראשים מסיבות רנדומליות, ובאופן כללי להתנהג כמו חבורת פראים ברבריים. <br/>העובדה שרמת האייקיו שלהם נמוכה עד ממוצעת לא מונעת מהם לנהל שיחות שנמצאות לגמרי מחוץ לטווח ההבנה שלו בשל השימוש בסלנג ובמונחים צבאיים, ובאינספור רפרנסים לעבר המשותף שלהם. אם להיות כנים, רוב האנשים שהוא פוגש חולקים ביניהם רובד ניכר של מוסכמות שהוא מעולם לא הבין וזה מעולם לא הטריד אותו, אבל המקרה הזה שונה, כי הפעם זה נוגע לג'ון. </p><p>הבחורים האלה מבטאים רכושנות כלפי ג׳ון ("ג׳וני בוי" הוא הכינוי הנפוץ ביותר, שגורם לשרלוק לחרוק שיניים. רק<em> לו </em>מותר להשתמש בכינויי חיבה לג'ון. לא שהוא עושה את זה, אבל עדיין). ומסתבר שגם לג'ון אכפת מהם מאוד. שרלוק גילה את זה אחרי שהוא הסיק בקול פרט מידע מבייש בנוגע לטיפוס המעצבן מבין השלושה: ג'ון האדים, נראה מושפל ורותח מכעס אפילו יותר מהבחור עצמו. הוא התנצל מיד ואילץ גם את שרלוק לבקש סליחה. <br/>כשהם הגיעו הביתה שרלוק עדיין זעף ונראה ממורמר, אבל ג'ון כבר היה רגוע יותר, גם אם רציני ומסויג. "האנשים האלה הם לא סתם חברים שלי, שרלוק," הוא ניסה להסביר. "זה… הרבה יותר עמוק. הצבא הוא כמו פלנטה אחרת; אתה נאלץ לחוות דברים בלתי אפשריים, מטלטלים מהיסוד. ועוברים אותם ביחד, פונים אחד אל השני ונשענים זה על זה ונצמדים כדי לשרוד ולהמשיך הלאה. רמת הקרבה שנוצרת היא לא משהו שאפשר לבחון במושגים של העולם הרגיל." לא במפתיע, זה רק גורם לשרלוק להרגיש גרוע יותר. </p><p>גם העובדה שג׳ון נראה משוחרר וקליל מהרגיל בערבים האלה מציקה לשרלוק. בדרך כלל התגובות של ג'ון לאזכור של עברו בצבא היו מוטרדות - צל חולף על הפנים, קמט בין הגבות, נגיעה בצלקת שעל כתפו. אבל כשהוא יושב עם מי שלמעשה מהווים <em>תזכורת חיה</em> לעבר שלו, הוא לא נראה מודאג בכלל. הרופא המנומס, התרבותי והמהוגן חושף צד אחר, מחוספס ומחושל ובוטה, שמשתלב בקלות בהווי הפלבאי. וג׳ון המאופק, שוחר השלום, שמעדיף להבליג ולא לפתח מריבה אפילו בהתמודדות היומיומית עם שותף בלתי אפשרי לדירה, נראה נינוח לחלוטין בחברתם של כמה אימבצילים מיליטנטים.</p><p>כשהם מדברים על החיים במחנה צבאי ומעלים זכרונות לגבי נחשים בשירותים ועקרבים בנעליים ומפקדים קריזיונריים, ג'ון מתבדח ש"אז עוד לא ידעתי שאני רק בטירונות לחיים עם שרלוק", ושרלוק מתכווץ קלות מרעמי הצחוק שפורצים בתגובה. הוא רגיל להערות - המוצדקות - של ג׳ון על הקושי בלחלוק איתו דירה, אבל איכשהו בהקשר הזה הביקורת פוגעת בנקודה של חוסר ביטחון. באותו לילה הוא נפטר מניסוי מחריד במיוחד ששמר מתחת למיטה מבלי ידיעתו של ג׳ון. <br/><br/></p><p>"אמרתי לך, שרלוק, אתה לא חייב לבוא," אומר ג'ון בפעם האלף, כשהם מתכוננים לצאת למפגש נוסף ושרלוק לא מפסיק לרטון ולהתלונן.<br/>שרלוק לא עונה. הוא לא רוצה להגיד לג'ון שהוא חושש לתת לו ללכת בלעדיו. הוא יודע שהתקופה בצבא חיזקה מאוד את הנטייה הביסקסואלית של ג'ון, ולצד האינטימיות שנוצרה כתוצאה מהשירות ביחד - הוא פשוט לא רוצה להסתכן. הוא החליט להפגין נוכחות קבועה ולשמש תזכורת תמידית לעובדה שג'ון תפוס, גם אם על ידי מי שנראה כמו בחור מתנשא שיושב כל הערב בפרצוף מרוחק ושותק (מלבד בפעמים - התכופות למדי - שבהן הוא מתקן טעויות דקדוקיות). </p><p>בפעם הראשונה שהם הגיעו לפאב ביחד, השאר כבר ישבו ליד שולחן (הם איחרו, כמובן שהם איחרו, הודות לשרלוק). הם התקבלו בקריאות רמות: "היי, ג׳וני!", "ווטסון!!!" ו"Oh captain my captain" דרמטי אחד. ג׳ון הציג את שרלוק, ואחרי רגע קצר של שקט שניים מהבחורים שרקו בהתפעלות. "שאני אמות," אמר השלישי לבסוף, "עכשיו אני מבין למה לקח כל כך הרבה זמן לקבוע מפגש. אם זה מה שהיה לי בבית, גם אני לא הייתי להוט לצאת." שרלוק נדרך, הידק את האחיזה שלו ביד של ג׳ון וירה בהם מבט שנועד להבהיר שהוא שייך לג׳ון.<br/>רק אחרי כמה זמן הוא קלט שזה מיותר: למרות ההתרשמות הראשונית מהמראה החיצוני, לא היה ספק בכך שהוא לא באמת הטעם של אף אחד מהם - שהוא מתוחכם, אלגנטי ומפונק מדי, ומאוד <em> גיי </em> (נראה שאיכשהו העובדה שג'ון הוא בי הופכת אותו לגברי יותר בעיניהם; מעניקה לו הילה של ניסיון והצלחה עם שני המינים). באותו אופן הם אולי יזילו ריר על דוגמנית בפרסומת ללבוש תחתון, אבל בסופו של דבר יעדיפו מישהי שתשתה איתם בירה ותהיה זורמת במיטה. אבל מעל הכל, היה ברור שהם הם לעולם לא יעשו משהו כמו לגנוב בן זוג מחבר ותיק - נאמנות לפחות היתה תכונה שבה הם הצטיינו. <br/>"אני מקווה שאיתך הוא פחות סנוב מאשר איתנו, אחי?" אחד מהם שואל את ג׳ון בדאגה כנה, וכאילו שרלוק בכלל לא נמצא <em> ממש שם</em>. ג׳ון מחייך חיוך קצר ודיסקרטי, ולא עונה. הוא לא צריך. הם מריעים וצוחקים והולמים בשולחן ("שלוש יבשות, ועכשיו גם אנטארקטיקה!") עד שג׳ון משתיק אותם.<br/><br/></p><p>אבל למרות ששרלוק מתקשה לפרש מצבים חברתיים, הוא לא לגמרי אטום או חסר מודעות. צד המדען שבו לא מפסיק לבחון נתונים ולהסיק מסקנות, הוא לא מחמיץ מידע ולא מתעלם. <br/>גם בזמן הבילוי עם החברים הוותיקים שלו, ג'ון לא שוכח את שרלוק. הוא מפגין חיבה במחוות הציבוריות הרגילות שלהם, פורע את תלתליו של שרלוק או לוכד את מבטו לרגע פרטי. הוא נעצר לפרש בדיחות פנימיות ומנסה לשלב את שרלוק בשיחה. הוא מספר על החקירות שלהם, מפרט על הגאונות של שרלוק, מחמיא לו בכנות וללא עכבות, וגאה בו בגלוי. <br/>ושרלוק יודע שגם בייקר 221ב הוא פלנטה אחרת, רק של שניהם. גם הם ניצבים יחד מול הפוסט טראומה של ג'ון, מצבי הרוח האפלים של שרלוק, ושלא לדבר על החיכוך היומיומי בעולם הפשע. הזוגיות שלהם כוללת את האלמנטים הפיזיים והרגשיים של לוחמים בקרב, ועליהם מתווסף גם הרובד הרומנטי. ולא משנה כמה ג'ון ינדנד על איברי גוף במטבח או נגינה בכינור אחרי חצות, שרלוק יודע שג׳ון לעולם לא היה משנה אותו באמת.</p><p>הוא משווה את התחושות שלו כלפי "האספסוף הפולשני" אל מפגשים חברתיים אחרים שאליהם הוא נגרר אחרי ג'ון - עם לסטראד, סטמפורד ואפילו קולגות מהמרפאה. והוא מבין שהוא פשוט מעולם עוד לא ראה את ג'ון בסביבת אנשים שמערכת היחסים שלו איתם היא כל כך אישית. ולמרות שהאינסטינקט הרכושני הראשוני שלו והאופי השתלטני והתובעני דורשים שיכרוך את זרועותיו וינעץ מבט זועם ויכריז שג'ון <em> שלו, </em>רוב הזמן הוא הגיוני מספיק להכיר בכך שטוב שיש לג'ון חברים קרובים ולשמוח שטוב לו איתם. הוא פשוט עדיין לא מצליח להביא את עצמו להרגיש כלפיהם משהו שהוא יותר מרתיעה וזלזול קל.</p><p>הוא עדיין מצטרף אל ג'ון לפגישות. לא כל פעם, אבל בתכיפות גבוהה מספיק כדי לרצות את חוש החשדנות המוגבר שלו.</p><p> </p><p>באחד הלילות ג'ון קם מהשולחן כדי להזמין עוד סיבוב, ושניים מהחבורה החליטו משום מה להתרחק ולרדת לתחרות שכיבות סמיכה, כך ששרלוק מוצא את עצמו לבד עם השלישי. אין לו מושג איך קוראים לו (בערב הראשון ג'ון הציג אותם בפניו, אחד אחרי השני, בשמות המלאים וכינויי החיבה, ושרלוק מחק את המידע שנייה אחר כך). באופן לא מפתיע, אין להם מה להגיד אחד לשני, ובסוף שניהם מביטים אחרי ג'ון.</p><p>"אתה יודע, ג׳וני הציל את החיים שלי," אומר במפתיע הבחור, שכבר נשמע קצת שיכור בשלב הזה של הערב. "לא פיזית, איכשהו תמיד יצאתי בלי שריטה, לפחות על הגוף. אבל אנשים התחרפנו לגמרי מהמרחק מהבית ומהתנאים עוד לפני שהגיעו למלחמה ממש, ואחר כך זה רק נהיה גרוע יותר. אבל לא ג'וני, הוא תמיד נשאר כל כך יציב, כל כך שולט בעצמו, כל כך... <em>שפוי</em>. תמיד היה אפשר להיכנס אליו לאוהל לדבר, והוא היה מקשיב, אף פעם לא נגמרה לו הסבלנות. והוא תמיד היה מוכן לעזור, בכל דבר. בחור ממש טוב, באמת." הוא לוקח עוד לגימה מהמשקה שלו, מבלי להתיק את עיניו מגבו של ג'ון. "והוא למד באוניברסיטה, היה רופא לעזאזל, אבל בחיים לא הרים עלינו את האף." שרלוק מעיף מבט, אבל לא נראה שהבחור מקדיש לו מחשבה אפילו, ובטח שלא טורח למתוח ביקורת. <br/>"מלחמה זה חרא, אחי." הוא מסתכל אל שרלוק, כאילו מתפכח לרגע, מדבר בכנות כשווה לשווה, ואז חוזר לג'ון. "אבל הבחור הזה שם? הייתי חוזר למלחמה בשבילו. הייתי מוכן להרוג בשבילו."<br/>שרלוק שותק ושניהם נשארים להתבונן בג'ון, מחייך במרחק, ולפחות לרגע אחד שרלוק יודע שהוא והבחור הזה, המרושל והנבער והפשוט להחריד, חולקים רגש זהה לחלוטין.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>